


A Pet Rock? No no, it’s a Puppy.

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series)
Genre: Emile get's a puppy!, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: Emile get's a puppyInspiration taken fromthis tumblr post





	A Pet Rock? No no, it’s a Puppy.

“Doctor!” Dot called when she caught sight of the therapist, making Emile look up from the cartoon he was reading, outside during his break, a box that had once held his lunch at his side.

“Yes?” He asked “Hi Dot!” Emile said when he saw her and beamed. “Do you need help with something? You and Larry don’t have an appointment today.”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Dot said with a smile. “I was wondering if you’re free right now.”

“My break ends in one hour… so yeah?”

“Excellent. Come with me.” Dot said grabbing Emile’s wrist and dragging him along, making the lanky man yelp as he scrambled to get his belongings before he followed.

“Where are we going?” he asked when he noticed they were moving towards the parking lot.

“Well… Remember when you kinda dumped the whole pet rock pet story about your mom not letting you get a puppy?” Emile grimaced slightly.

“Yes?”

“Well. Me and Larry got you a surprise.” Emile blinked at her, but Dot said no more.

They reached the parking lot where Larry stood leaning against their car, a box in his hands. He perked up when he saw them and Emile wasn’t sure if he imagined the small yip that came from the box or not.

“Oh! Also we asked your secretary when your birthday is, and since it’s coming next week see this as an early birthday present from us, as thanks for you helping us.”

Larry held out the box and smiled

“Happy early birthday.” Emile hesitantly took the box, only to grunt when it was heavier than he was expecting, a bark came from it, making Emile freeze. he slowly crouched down and opened it, meeting a pair of deep blue eyes of a white puppy who was staring up at him with big eyes. Emile gaped.

Slowly with shaking hands he picked up the puppy who yipped happily at him. before trying to lick his cheek.

“Larry looked up some cartoon animals and from last session you talked a lot about the, what was it called, the Last air bonder?”

“Air _Bender_, Dot, bender.” Larry corrected.

“Oh right, anyway, we saw this really cute animal the character had, and it reminded me of the little tangent.” Dot looked back to Emile only to give away a panicked noise when she saw that Emile was crying.

“Doctor?” she asked in a worried voice sinking down on her knees to be next to him. “Is anything the matter-”

“_**I wowe her!**_” Emile sobbed out holding the puppy close, the puppy lapped happily at Emile’s cheek licking up the tears. Dot smiled warmly at him, and Larry chuckled.

“I got a leash and collar for her as well as toys.” Larry said, opening the car and taking out a smaller box and placing it at Emile’s side.

Emile was still crying as he held the puppy sobbing out endearments to the puppy who yipped back, or tried to howl only for Emile to cry harder because she was ADORABLE.

“So, doctor.” Dot asked once Emile had calmed down enough to just sniffle, “Got any name ideas for her?”

“Naga, her name is going to be Naga.” Emile said before he nuzzled his face into the puppy’s tummy “My strong and brave little polar bear dog!”

Dot looked up at Larry and both grinned, glad to see Emile so happy.

And if Naga joined Emile on the sessions and got a knack on keeping the few kids his other patiens were unable to find a baby sitter to, well, it was all good.


End file.
